Die Now or Live Forever
by jasminrt
Summary: Ichigo goes into his first day of work and sees something that changes his life, and him. Vampire. AizenxIchigo. Yaoi. Beware: Lemons.
1. Die Now or Live Forever

Die Now or Live Forever

Disclamer: I don't own a thing.

"Please, Aizen. Just let me go home. I can find work elsewhere. I promise I won't say anything to anyone about what I saw. Just...please let me go. ", said a battered and bloody Ichigo between light sobs. He wasn't neccesarily crying for himself, but what for all he was forced to witness.

He looked up at Aizen whom happened to be sitting in a very comfortable, black leather chair a few feet away from Ichigo, and smirking at the orange haired boy, covered in blood, sitting at his feet.

"Its funny that you think that you can just leave after everything that you 'just' so happened to see, Ichigo," Aizen stated too calmly for this kind of situation, considering Ichigo was sitting on the now soiled expensive beige, French carpet.

The blood that was on Ichigo was also leaking onto the carpet. But luckily enough for Ichigo, most of it wasnt his. Most was from Aizen's group of intentional of victims.

The 46 people whom were brought to the 'Aizen Company Building' for a so called 'meeting', were brutally murdered by Aizen and his 2 legal advisors, as well as his top 10 loyal workers called 'The Espada'

...All for what?...thought Ichigo... The lust for blood?

But out of the 10, only The first 4 were capable of keeping control of themselves long enough to stay in the office to hear Aizen's final decision regarding the bright haired teen.

"Yes. Yes. Yes.", pondered Aizen "You can not leave, but I don't want to kill such a..." he paused and sniffed the air for a moment, then continued ..."scrumptious berry like you," Aizen ended with a chuckle that made Ichigo shudder and regain most of his normal attitude.

"Whats that suppose to mean, Aizen? Explain yourself!", Ichigo demanded, while his favorite angry scowl decorated his face.

"Hmmm," chuckled Aizen. "I love your fiery spirit, but soon it will change to be as cold as our skin", Aizen stated as he pointed to everyone in the large office.

Ichigo refused to acknowledge what Aizen was trying to hint to him.

"I don't have time for your riddles! What do you mean? Quit beating around the bush!" , yelled a more upset than afraid Ichigo

"You will have all the time in the world, Ichigo. And I think you understand considering what you saw. But I'll break it down for you, although It's quite simple", stated Aizen with an amused smirk.

Aizen got up from his chair and bent down until he was eye level with the young red head. A look of intenseness entered his deep, chocolate eyes. Then said,

"You will give up your mortal life for the immortal one that I will grant you. In other words: you can die now or live forever."


	2. How'd I get myself into this?

_I wonder how I wound up in this situation…_

_**Flashback**_

Ichigo really wanted to be on time onto his new job working at Los Noches Inc. The funny thing is he didn't really know what Los Noches did, but all he knew is that he needed a job. One, because he's a college student, and two, he lives on his own.

After application after application, Ichigo finally got accepted to work for a large company. He wondered how rich this company was to be able to get to be so large, but he'd take whatever job he could get.

Ichigo looked down at himself once more, making sure his khaki pants were spotless as well as his white, button up Polo shirt, before heading out.

He arrived at work after a twenty minute walk, and pushed open the door of a large building that couldn't be mistaken, considering the huge '_Los Noches'_ sign on the wall in the waiting room. He walked up to a large desk in the front of the room, behind it sat a weird, pink-haired man wearing glasses.

"Excuse me sir, I'm ¾

"I assume you must be the new recruit. A 'Mr. Kurosaki Ichigo'?"

Ichigo nodded and replied "Y-yes sir, and I'm ready t-to start work right away".

"I am Szayzel Apporro Granz, and you will be getting to know me a little better. " The pink haired man let a small smile creep across his features as he watched Ichigo fidget nervously. "You will be working under my jurisdiction, of course. Well then, why don't we get you started then? You'll need a tour of the building, but unfortunately, I have to attend a meeting. I will call someone to show you the ropes."

Apporro picked up the phone and said some quick words, then hung up.

"Sadly to say, her performance won't be as _thorough _as mine", Apporro said in a sickly sweet tone and looked at Ichigo as if he was a specimen in a lab. "But she will get the job done."

Ichigo shuddered at the sultry way Apporro spoke..._Whoa, this dude is really bizarre. I'll be working under him? I really hope he's not hitting on me. As long as he keeps it professional. Geesh, that's why I had to quit my other job. Freaking' asshole Kenpachi wouldn't stop molesting me when I worked for him at the auto-repair shop. He would grab my ass when I was bending over the hood of a car, or push me against the wall and grind his erection into my ass. These incidents always wound up with him bleeding and me as bright as my hair._

Ichigo was lost to my thoughts when a man and a woman came walking down the corner. The man is tall and blonde, with a green rectangular tattoo on his face. The woman also has a tattoo on her face, but its pink, crossing her nose. Her mop of long green hair made Ichigo wonder. _If I have orange hair, the man has blonde hair, Apporro has pink hair, and she has green hair…what the hell kind of company is this. I get it! Los Noches just made a brand of hair dye that they're trying out!_

"Apporro.", the blonde man spoke first, interrupting the trail of Ichigo's thoughts. "I'm here to relieve you." He turned to Ichigo. "I am Tesra Lindocruz, and she is Nelliel Tu Odelschwank."

"I'm Ichigo Kurosaki, I'm happy to be working with you." Ichigo stated.

Tersa smiled, a light blush tickling his checks.

"Well, Nelliel will give you the tour of Los Noches. I hope you find it to your liking." He nodded at Apporro, than Nelliel, than Ichigo, and then went to take up post at the front desk.

"Well, I guess I'll be going", Apporro stated. He moved closer to Ichigo so Nelliel wouldn't hear and whispered "You better be good. Naughty boys around here get punished", he finished with a smirk and almost laughed out loud at the color of the boys face. He turned around, and was soon gone. So now the only ones left standing are Nelliel and Ichigo.

"It's really nice to meet you, Nelliel." Ichigo stated, the color from Apporro's words finally leaving his face.

"Hey! Itsygo, it's nice to meetcha. You'll really like it here." Nelliel said with a smile. Even though Nelliel was wearing a tight fitting white blouse and a pencil skirt, she didn't seem like the 'business type'.

"Do you think that ¾ *buzz buzz* ", Ichigo started but was cut off by Nelliel's phone. She picked it up in a swift movement, bringing it to her ear.

"Yes. Yes. Alright. They're here. Alright. I'm coming." She hung up her phone and looked at Ichigo.

"It seems like I can't give you the tour today, I have to go talk with the bosses, so we'll have to take a rain check", she said with a smile.

"Just go to the elevator, on hallway 3, take it to level 15, then get out, go to room 30, get the paperwork, fill out the 50 pages of informational notes, then go back to the elevator, drop off the paperwork on level 20 with the other secretary, Mila Rose, and then she'll tell you what division of the company you'll be working with." Somehow Nelliel managed to say all this with one breath.

She left after that, leaving Ichigo in a confused state.

"Wait! What?", Ichigo called after her, but to late. She had already disappeared. "Huh", Ichigo sighed

_Ok. She said take the 3__rd__ elevator, no the elevator on the third hallway to level 15, go to room 30, get the 20 pages of information and fill them out on level 50 and give them to the secretary there, umm Mila…,some kind of flower… tulip… daisy…Rose. That's it._

"Alright! I got this!" He made his way to the elevator. Went up the levels until he got to 15, then he went to Room 30, and got his information sheets handed to him in a large vanilla envelope. He noticed that the information packet that was a little heavier than 20 sheets of paper, but he guessed it was the envelope that made it heavier.

He proceeded to make his way onto level 50.

_This is weird. Why are they sending me all the way to the top of the floor. There's only 50 floors here._

The doors binged as he reached the last floor of the building. The room he stepped into was a large, open space, with a simple desk on the left side and chairs on the right.

_Where is everyone. At least someone's suppose to be behind the desk._

Maybe it was the first day of work that was making Ichigo nervous, but something was clawing inside of him, telling him to leave. He turned around to go back to the elevator doors¾

'AHHHHHH!' a loud, bloody, terrified scream that was definitely a woman's, interrupted his thoughts. He ran toward the person who might be in trouble. He found a large set of black and white doors. He pushed them open with the hopes of saving the woman that was in pain, and it turned out to not just be one person.

Blood, blood, and more blood. Splattered everywhere. Bodies lain on the ground. Men and women, all falling prey to whatever the hell. Only a few were standing in fear-induced shock.

Ichigo stood, shocked, still standing in the entrance of the door.

A man fell before him. Ichigo ran to him before he had a second thought.

"Come on sir. I need to get you out of here", Ichigo stated as calmly as he could to the profoundly bleeding man. Ichigo wrapped an arm around him, getting blood all over himself in the process, and let the man use him as a crutch. As he picked him up, Ichigo noticed two bloody marks on the man's neck, before the man was ripped away and Ichigo was thrown across the room.

Pain erupted through his mind as he slid to the floor. He gingerly touched his hand to his head and pulled back to find blood.

"Shit. That hurt", he looked up to find himself surrounded by men and women covered in blood, and baring their teeth as if they wanted to sink their teeth into him. Which maybe the case. He was surprised to find the two people he meet earlier.

"Nelliel? Apporro?", Ichigo stated confused. Turning his confusion into anger.

"What the fuck is going on?"

"Hmmm. Ichigo Kurosaki.", a deep voice rang out, one that Ichigo recognized easily

No other than Aizen Souske, a man that Ichigo knew, but didn't know, walked up toward him. The people surrounding Ichigo parted as Aizen got closer.

"What in the hell are you doing here, Aizen. Since when do you work for Los Noches. If I knew you'd be working here, I'd have never applied.", Ichigo said angrily

"Silly boy", Aizen stated "I own Los Noches Corporation.", he completed with a smirk

"Mmmmm. You still smell delicious, Ichigo. I've never got to taste you. No one has. I made sure of that, but your purity just makes you so much more…appealing."

"Starrk, bring him to my quarters. This place isn't suiting for what I want to talk to him about…Well, actually it is", he said with a light laugh. "Come, Barraggan, Harribel, Ulquirra. We have much to discuss. "

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Tell me if you like it. Tell me if you don't like it, and if so, give me pointers on how to make it better. Tell me what you want to see, and I'll do my best to make this fanfic better. J


	3. A Man of My Word

I own Nothing :D

Die Now or Live Forever. Part 3

Back in Aizen's office

"Die now...or ...live forever?," Ichigo stuttered. "You want me to become like you?" Ichigo said while looking at Aizen

"Yes," Aizen said simply.

Ichigo's anger arouse again. "Hell no!", exclaimed Ichigo. "I refuse to be a murderer like you. Hell you've already made my life a living hell, so why would I want to be... one of the damned", Ichigo truly realized how brutal these beings were, "...I'd rather...die now", Ichigo ended with a gulp, now fully understanding Aizen's statement.

"Trash", the man with green tears that Aizen referred to as Ulquiorra said.

"Disgraceful", the old man, Barragan, stated

Both Harribel and Starrk remained quiet.

"I'm sorry you feel that way. But I am a man my word. I truly wish you'd reconsider, but knowing you and your strong will, I will fulfill your death wish.", Aizen said simply. "Starrk," Aizen stated and the silent command was issued.

. . . .

"Ugghh," Ichigo groggily slurred. "Where am I? Why am I not dead?"

He looked around and found himself in a large, well furnished bedroom and he was laying on the giant, plush mattress with red, satin sheets. Unfortunately, there were no windows to escape from. He tried to get up, but noticed his hands were bound to the bed.

"Ichigo, I'm glad to see your awake," Aizen's voice startled him out of his observations.

"Aizen," Ichigo angrily groaned, his aching headache taking the force of anger out of his voice. "Where am I?"

"You are in my personal chambers in my mansion a little outside of Karakura Town.", Aizen replied "

"You know, Ichigo. I'm a man of many thoughts and I don't take action until I believe that it the most appropriate of courses," Aizen stated as he began to take of his clothes until he was only in his boxers.

Ichigo gulped audibly. "What are you doing, Aizen? I thought that you were-"

"Shh, little one.", Aizen calmly stated as he climbed atop the bed and on top of Ichigo with a smirk

"I am going to turn you.", Aizen continued, the smirk still evidently place on his face

"Noo!", Ichigo screamed. "You said that you'd kill me. That you were a man of your word!", Ichigo yelled. His face showed confusion, and mostly fear of what could become of him.

"Hmmm. Yes. I said that I would give you death, but what do you think we are, Ichigo?

"Huh?" Ichigo looked confused for a second and Aizen picked back up where he was.

"We are vampires," Aizen breathed into Ichigo's face seductively. "We are dead. We are death. "

Ichigo lit up. "You tricked me, you were going to turn me from the beginning. You ass, get the fuck off of me. So help me God, I will-

"God can not save you nor even help you," Aizen's voice became hard and his brown eyes darkened with both blood lust and carnal lust. "Especially, from me."

Aizen roughly grabbed Ichigo's chin and pushed it to the side and harshly bit into Ichigo's neck.

"Argghh!," Ichigo yelped in pain. He began to struggle uselessly against Aizen's grip on him and the bonds holding his hands to the bed post. He began to feel lightheaded but the pain in his neck wouldn't go away.

'Please', he thought 'just make the pain go away'. He closed his eyes and tried to will away the pain, as his life's essence slowly drained out of him.

'Mmhhhmm,' Aizen thought while savoring the delicious flavor of blood from Ichigo's pulsing vein. It wasn't necessary for Aizen to drain Ichigo of his blood or even bite him. The only thing he needed to do to turn Ichigo was to just overwhelm his blood with his. He could do this by pushing their open veins together and force his blood into Ichigo's body, or making him drink enough of his blood, but the taste was like an added bonus. It tasted like freedom, determination, and power. Normally Aizen would never use an abstract word to describe someone's blood, but there isn't anything delicious or even tangible enough to be compared to Ichigo's blood.

"Uhhh," Ichigo groaned when Aizen pulled his fangs out of his neck. Ichigo could feel the life slipping out of him.

Aizen then used his fingernail to slit open his own jugular vein and then a vein in his wrist. He place the bleeding wrist to the two open wounds on his neck, to help transfuse Ichigo's body with Aizen's blood. This would be only necessary, but Aizen drank to much for only a transfusion. It wouldn't be fast enough to turn Ichigo before he died from blood loss. Ichigo had to drink directly from the source to quicken up the transformation.

'Is this it,' Ichigo asked himself. He felt his head being lifted up and on his lips was placed warm syrup. His throat was raw from screaming, so he drank greedily. It tasted like life itself. After a few minutes of the delicious nectar, Ichigo opened his eyes to see brunette locks and hear Aizen groaning over top of him. He realized that he was drinking Aizen's blood and tried again futilely to push him off, but the damage was done. He could feel the heat running through his veins and coursing through his body as well as more blood feeling up his mouth and pouring down his throat. It was exhilarating, disgusting yet surprisingly tiring.

Aizen slowly pushed himself off of the young berry, and looked into Ichigo's eyes.

"You are mine. My child, my protégée, and soon, my lover." When Aizen said the last words his eyes darkened completely to almost black even though he satisfied the hunger for one of the lusts. "But for right now, you must sleep, my beautiful soon to be newborn, and I promise you that I will be here when you awake."

Ichigo's eyes grew heavy and he shuddered when he heard the last words Aizen said. He feel asleep with Aizen's smile haunting his dreams.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Well it's about time that I've finally written the next chapter. . I've also written the next chapter to Forced and Unattainable. Tell me what you think of the story.

And for everyone who might be confused about "what type" of vampire I'm using, just know, there will be no sparkles. :D. Lol. My vampire is a based off a mixture of the 'Thirst' series by Christopher Pike and 'The Sookie Stackhouse novels.

I hope you've had fun reading it. Review. Tell me what you think.


	4. My Will is Your Will

I own nothing. :D

.

.

.

As Ichigo fell asleep, Aizen leaned up to remove Ichigo's bindings surrounding his wrist. He gently arouse off the bed to stretch and move across the room, feeling even more invincible and stronger now that Ichigo's blood was coursing through his veins.

"Mmmm.", Aizen heard Ichigo groan and turned to face him in time to see Ichigo shivering from the effects of the blood and the transfusion. He quickly went by his child's side and removed his clothing except his underwear. Aizen laid beside Ichigo and pulled him closer, sharing more of his life's essence with him.

'_Cling to me, Ichigo_', a warm voice filtered its way into a shivering Ichigo's thoughts. '_Share my warmth. I am a part of you now. Come to me, Ichigo'._

In response to Aizen's words, Ichigo subconsciously pushed himself closer to Aizen's warm chest, and in return, his shivers soon calmed.

'_This will be a troublesome turning', _Aizen thought '_And it will be even harder to keep him turned.'_

…

_Hmmm. I feel so warm. That must've all been a terrible dream. The job, the murders…Aizen_," Ichigo thought while keeping his eyes closed. With a sense of security, he snuggled closer to the ball of warmth that he was currently wrapped around. He tried to go back to sleep, but something was poking him. It wasn't uncomfortable, just unfamiliar…odd. He reached down and grabbed whatever was stabbing him, but a groan interrupted him.

"Ichigo", Aizen groaned as Ichigo wrapped his hand around his clothed length.

Ichigo's eyes immediately popped open looked into the dark chocolate, lust-filled eyes of Aizen. He pushed himself away from Aizen a bit to far, because he wound up falling off the bed, and landing with a _**thump.**_

"Gahh!", Ichigo screamed. "What do you think your doing!". Ichigo fumbled with getting himself free from the covers that fell with him, and stood up. Aizen followed his movement and stood too.

"It seems, young Ichigo, that you were the one grabbing onto me.", Aizen smirked. His erection still standing proud.

"What did you do to me, you sick fuck!", Ichigo screamed.

Aizen's smirk slowly left and a small frown replaced it.

"Ichigo, you need to respect your Maker. Stop yelling and refrain from cursing if you wouldn't mind", Aizen ordered. Surprisingly, Ichigo did just that.

'_What the hell. I want to yell and scream and call him every name in the book, but my body wont do what I say. Its like Aizen took away my will and replaced it with his.'_

"I'm taking it you found out that you can not refuse an order from you Maker", Aizen smirked

"I hate you, Aizen. You've turned me into a monster.", Ichigo said with as much distaste his will could muster without going against Aizen's.

A look crossed Aizen's face and Ichigo could tell that he said the wrong thing.

"Take off your underwear, Ichigo, then lay on the bed.", Aizen ordered with hard eyes.

"No", Ichigo gasped as his body complied with Aizen's demands. He slowly pulled off his boxers, revealing to Aizen his prize lying in a pile of orange curls. After his only bit of coverage was lost, Ichigo made his way to the bed and slowly laid down.

Aizen did the same to his boxers, and found his place on top of the unwilling Ichigo who tried to push himself away from the person who recently bit him and made him drink blood, turned him to a monster, and stolen his will, but found his strength to be no match for Aizen's.

"I've been waiting for you for a long time, Ichigo. And now that I have you,", Aizen said as he gently palmed Ichigo, "I'm going to take you, hard….and I'm going to make you love it."

Ichigo gasped and fearfully looked up into Aizen's eyes and he could tell that Aizen was telling the truth.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Lemon in the next chapter

I know it took me forever and a day to write this but I haven't forgotten.


	5. Uncontrollable

Beware: Lemon Ahead.

.

.

.

Aizen relished the lithe form splayed out on his bed. Ichigo laid on the bed, spread eagle although nothing visibly held him down. Aizen's command was Ichigo's restrictions. The fear in Ichigo's eyes grew as he watched Aizen pace . It wasn't just him walking, but the long, black, leather riding crop that he played with in his hand that scared him.

"Hmmm. Ichigo. You look nice, splayed out for me like a buffet. A tasty treat", Aizen hummed while standing at the end of the bed, admiring his prize. He had taken the liberty to gag him with a silver cloth so that he'd only hear muffled whimpers. Ever so slowly, he walked the edge of the bed to where Ichigo's head lay. Ichigo's eyes widen drastically at Aizen's naked form came closer to his face. Aizen bent down to whisper into Ichigo's ear.

"I think I might keep you like this. Bound by my will. How should I take you, dear Ichigo?" Aizen waited and was answered with loud whimpers.

"Mmmm! Nmmm Hmm!", Ichigo groaned and looked at him with pleading eyes.

"Oh, Ichigo. You test my control. If you keep looking at me with that look, I could snap and take you know", Aizen purred. Ichigo snapped his head the other way quickly. This angered Aizen, and Ichigo was rewarded with a hard slap to one of his nipples.

"Ahhmmm!". The silver cloth muffled his cries .

"What was that Ichigo?".

_Thwap. Thwap. Thwap_. His nipples reddened at the harsh bite of the crop.

"Hmm. I think I want to here you cry out", Aizen thought out loud as he reached to untie the cloth. "Look at your nipples.", Aizen condescended, "There so red. Maybe I should kiss them better…or play with them more. So many decisions." Aizen gently traced around the swollen buds with the crop, then suddenly bent down to take a warm bud into his mouth.

"Guhh!", Ichigo moaned as the warm tongue massaged his abused nipple, and a soft hand soothed the other. The tongue lapped softly around the nipple and made a slow path towards his neck. When Aizen kissed his pulse, Ichigo jumped in fright and tried to buck Aizen off of him. "Get off of me! You bastard!", Ichigo screamed.

Aizen's eyes narrowed. "Get on your hands and knees.", Aizen said eerily calm. Ichigo couldn't disobey Aizen's wish and his body was soon in the position Aizen had demanded.

_Slap. _

"Shit!", Ichigo screamed as the crop attacked his naked ass

"That was 1, Ichigo. I think fifteen would suffice."

He cringed as the crop repeatedly hit his bared ass. He tried but couldn't move away from the pain, his body wouldn't allow him. It was as if the nerves in his body wouldn't listen to him. After a few powerful hits, Ichigo felt his eyes water, but pride would never let them fall.

At the last hit, Ichigo cried out harshly. Ichigo heard the crop clutter to the floor and felt Aizen's heat next to his ear.

. "Now the next time you open your dirty mouth, and say something rude, I will make better use of it.", Aizen whispered maliciously.

'Guh, huh, huh." Ichigo's painful pants filtered the air. The crop held by someone as strong as Aizen had left Ichigo's ass redder than his hair. His head hung low as his ass was still held in the air. The sight made Aizen's dick swell with blood. He walked to be directly in front of his progeny.

"Will you behave now? Ichigo."

Ichigo's eyes went up and widened as it made contact with Aizen's leaking, engorged length.

_Fuck! He wants to put that inside me. He wants to rip me in half. Why can't I overpower him. My blood boils, but still beckons his every command. He is a monster._

Aizen stalked behind Ichigo as he was having his inner dilemma. Ichigo remained quite.

"Open your mouth."

Ichigo's mouth slowly opened.

"Good. Your learning". Aizen didn't even have to use his power over him. He really was learning.

"Here, suck", said Aizen giving Ichigo his two fingers, and immediately, slurping sounds invaded the air.

"Good, Ichigo. Your doing good", Aizen encouraged "I think that deserves a reward." Aizen removed his fingers from Ichigo's mouth and soon he felt a cool wetness nudge at his entrance.

"Ahh", Ichigo's body shook as he felt wetness dance around his entrance, and finally push through the tight ring of muscle.

"Mmm," Ichigo wiggled as Aizen's tongue licked his inner most areas. A finger pushed in beside the tongue and massaged the walls. Another finger added in, making Ichigo wince at the pressure. The feeling was too, almost unbearable, at least until Aizen changed his angle.

"Shit!", Ichigo screamed as something inside him was struck. It was struck again causing Ichigo to scream more profanities.

_This feels…good. Why! Why! Why is my body responding to this monster. He has stolen my will and mortality. He stole me from my family, more than once. Why! Why do I want him…_

The fingers removed themselves as Aizen deemed he was ready. He got on top of his knees, ready to take Ichigo from behind.

"I'm going to take you now, Ichigo", Aizen said huskily. Aizen began to press his enlarged length into Ichigo's puckered opening.

"Wait!", Ichigo yelped.

Aizen stopped, barely. "Yes, my dear Ichigo?", aggravation of verbally being denied what was his was clear in his voice.

"I…I want to be…abletolookatyou", Ichigo rushed as his face turned red, as he stared at the sheets. Aizen had to hold himself back from plunging into the virgin berry after the words scrambled from his mouth.

"Well then, by all means, do as you wish", Aizen chuckled.

Slowly, Ichigo turned his body, and they situated themselves so that Aizen lay between his legs and they stared into each others eyes. The intimacy of the moment was terrifying.

"Are you ready Ichigo?".

"Yes", was his simple answer.

Aizen breached his virgins walls with a deliberately slow speed.

"Guhh", Ichigo groaned once the head popped in. Ichigo then tried to push away from the intrusive object making him hurt. Straight away, Aizen grabbed Ichigo's hips harshly and pushed inside brutally."

"Fuck!" One screamed and the other whispered.

Ichigo cried loudly as pain shot through him.

Aizen whispered to himself. Aizen lost himself as soon as he felt the tight heat surround him. He bent down to capture Ichigo's lips with his. With this last sentiment, Aizen began piston in and out of Ichigo's taut hole, striking his prostate every time.

_Damn it Ichigo… If I knew, I'd have taken you when you were sixteen. Fuck. I'm trying to stay in control Ichigo. So tight. _

"Aizen!", Ichigo screamed as his first orgasm hit him.

A feral sound escaped Aizen as Ichigo's pleasure filled scream reached his ears. When Ichigo's eyes opened, he was surprised to see not the chocolate eyes, but dark almost blackened eyes and extended fangs. The scream that left Ichigo's throat was lost as he was pushed into once again.

"Guh. Ahhh. Aizen!", moans were forced from his throat as his dick hardened again. Ichigo bit down gently on his lip and was surprised to taste blood.

"Gruuhh!" Aizen growled animalistically. His mouth dropped harshly and possessively onto Ichigo's mouth. Fangs clashed with fangs as Aizen drank up the blood Ichigo accidentally spilled.

_I think I'm gonna cum again. Shit, It's too good_

Aizen's thrust become hectic as he was nearing his completion. His hand reached down and gripped Ichigo's wet length and began to pump in time with his harsh thrust.

Aizen's dark, hypnotic eyes pulled Ichigo's eyes into him.

"Cum", his melodic voice flittered through Ichigo's lust filled mind and forced him to cum harder than his first ever orgasm.

"Ohh, Sousuke", Ichigo groan as his cum splattered between them. Aizen grunted and own filled Ichigo to the brim with his own cum. After a few moments to gather himself, Aizen pulled out of Ichigo's abused hole. He took note of the bits of cum and blood sliding out of his entrance and Ichigo's shaking body and legs with possessive pleasure.

"Lets bathe Ichigo", Aizen said picking him up, "and then you will replenish your energy"

"Huh?", Ichigo asked dazed

"I will take you hunting."

Aizen flashed a predatory smile.

.

.

.

.

Hopefully you guys liked it. I kinda like the idea of the "controlled" Aizen not being able to hold back around Ichigo. Cause we all know Ichi pushes his buttons. ;) Lol. I know its been forever for a chapter, but I haven't forgotten ya'll. Review and tell me what you think about it, or how I can make it better.

Your Truly ~Jasminrt~


	6. Notification

Notification

Dear Readers,

Someone pointed out to me that I'm in dire need of a beta. I don't really get a chance to write. When I write papers for my classes, I also sit down and write my fanfics. So my mind is mostly occupied when I write my fics. I've decided to change that now that summer is coming and now I'll have more time for my fics.

I'm in need of a beta, and if someone would like to do that, I'd really appreciate it. I don't want to insult any more people with my bad grammar anymore. .

I'd go back and fix it, but that is a lot of exertion, considering my work load. So please ignore all my faults, and I ,and hopefully my beta, will make sure that the mistakes are nominal. I'll be on hiatus until I can find one, because my readers deserve the best.

Yours Truly,

Jasminrt.


End file.
